The Betrayal
by bOriqua Ma 716
Summary: Kagome found Inuyasha and Kikyo together AGAIN. And so Inuyasha chooses Kikyo over Kagome. Then he regrets his decision and goes looking for Kagome but he comes to she isn't the sweet girl that she once was.........
1. Default Chapter

****

Chapter 1

Kagome was getting out of the well after spending a week in her own time. She was fairly tired and wanted to see Inuyasha. She started walking towards the forest. While she was walking though the forest, she heard anoise coming from somewhere near. She wondered what it was and so she started walking towards the direction which the noise was coming from. She started to approach the place where the noise was coming from. As she came upon the area behind a tree, what she saw broke her heart.

There was Inuyasha with Kikyo. Again. But this time they were doing something much more than hugging or kissing. She just stood there watching the scene in front of her. She started to cry. Inuyasha and Kikyo's moans and pleads for more made her cry even more. She was filled with so much pain, anger, and hatred. _How could Inuyasha have done this. I thought that he loved me but then he goes and fucks Kikyo. How Could he?_ She started to cry even harder. From fear that she might be discovered she picked up her backpack and started towards the village. _I can't stay here. I can't bear being near Inuyasha while knowing that he wants and will be with Kikyo. I can't. I'll go back to the village and say goodbye to everyone else and then i'll leave for good. _

Back in the forest

Inuyasha stood up and grabbed his clothes and started to get dressed. Kikyo did the same. When Kikyo left Inuyasha was just about to leave when he smelled a familiar scent. He picked up the scent and followed it to a tree. Then he recognized the smell. It was Kagome's._ She was here. She was here not long ago. She must have seen what we were doing. What am I going to do now. How will I ever confront her. _Inuyasha started towards the village to see if Kagome was there.

Back in the village

Kagome was in the hut waiting for Inuyasha to arrive. She was trying not to cry. Then she decided to walk outside. When she walked outside, she saw Inuyasha comoing towards the village. She ran up to him, grabbed his arm and took him farther away so no one could hear. "How could you do this to me? One day you get jealous because I was nice to Kouga and the next you go and fuck Kikyo? Whats your problem? You know what, I'm leaving and never coimg back. You got that. I'm not going to sit here and stand your bullshit. I'm so tired of this. And don't you dare come looking for me." All Inuyasha could respond was," I'm sorry. I didnt mean for this to happen. It just did. But if that is your choice, then I shall exept it." He knew that even if he tried to stop her it wouldnt work. He himself knew that he had broken her heart. Kagome responded,"Sorry, your sorry. You expect me to beileve you. You bastard. "

Kagome started to walk toward the village. Inuyasha followed. When she got there she asked for Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede to meet her. When they were all there, she said, " Guys, you know how much you guys mean to me but I have made a decision, I'm going back to my own time for good." Everyone was in shock. "Why Kagome?" asked Sango. "Well, beacuse I miss my family and i'm missing too much school and i think that it would be better for me to go back for good. And please dont try to stop me because i have made up my mind for good. Good-bye" After saying that, Kagome picked up her backback and left towards the well. Inuyasha went after her.

Kagome was next to the well and was about to jump when she felt a hand pull her back. It was Inuyasha. "What do you want. You have hurt me enough. What else do you fuckin want from me?"

"Kagome, please dont leave me. Please. That is all I ask. I know that you cannot forgive me but-" "Stop. I dont want to hear anything else from you. Goodbye." And with that, Kagome jumped and Inuyasha watched as she dissapeared into her own time.


	2. New Life

Chapter 2

It has already been a month since that fateful day. She had finally come to a decision. She had to have revenge for all the pain that Inuyasha and Kikyohave caused her. They have to pay. Kagome would go back to the feudal era and find a way to get her revenge. Maybe she could team up with someone, like...Naraku. Yes. Naraku.

After she had gone through the well she went in search of Naraku. It had been two days and she was still searching when all of a sudden she saw one of Naraku's venom wasps. She started to follow it untill it lead her toNarakus castle.

When she got there Kagura greeted her and lead her to Naraku. When Naraku saw Kagome he was in shock that Kagome would show up on her own like this.

"Why Kagome, what are you doing here?"

"Well...um...I have come here to team up with you...you see, I have pure hate toward Inuyasha and Kikyo and I wish to get my revenge towards them like you do, so, what do you say?"

"Hmmmm...maybe that wouldnt be such a bad idea"

Back in the Village

Kikyo and Inuyasha were living very happily in the village. Kikyo had joined the group. Inuyasha still feel guilty for Kagome but when he was with Kikyo, his worries just seemed to go away. She made him so happy and they both loved each other so much. He knew that they would always be together forever and that nothing could keep them apart, or so they thought.

1 Week Later

Kagome and Naraku and Sesshomaru had become allies. They all hated Inuyasha and wanted to get revenge towards him. They were plannig a little surprise visit for Inuyasha and Kikyo.

When it was nighttime, Inuyasha had to go hunting for food and so he left Kikyo alone. When he was gone, the three of them sneaked in and surprised Kikyo.

"Wh...What are you three doing here?" Kagome loved seeing the fear in her eyes.

"Kikyo, you stupid bitch, you destroyed my life and now I'm here to destroyed your life"


	3. The Horror

Chapter 3

"No...No...What are you going to me?"

"You'll see, right now, guys, u can rape her"

Naraku grabbed kikyo, tied her legsso that they were opened, covered her mouth while sesshomaru ripped the clothes off her until she was completly nude before them. Then he explored her body. He started sucking and teasing her nipple. Then he put his finger inside her and her moans pleased him.

Sesshomaru then proceeded to take his clothes off. Kikyo was now struggling to get free from narakus grip but it was no use. When sesshomaru was fully nude he entered kikyo in and out as fast and hard as he could to cause her as much pain as possible. Kikyo screamed in pain. She couldnt bear the pain, this was too much. After he was exausted he exited her and let naraku do the same. He took off his clothes, and started to tease her. Then he entered heras well and pushed as hard as he possibly could.

This was much more painful for kikyo. He was going as fast as he possible could.

_No, why is this happening to me. What if inuyasha finds out. Im supposed to be his but now i am not. _

When they were done they let her go. Kagome was full of satissfaction. When Kikyo dressed herself, kagome went up to her, grabbed her, and told her, "If you tell inuyasha anything, i assure u that someone will pay."

And with that said the three of them left the poor kikyo.


End file.
